Handy Manny The Killer of La Costa Prenta
by TheIntergalactic
Summary: In this tale of Handy Manny, the whole gang goes down to La Costa Prenta for a vacation. What wacky adventures will they have while down there? Read and find out!


Handy Manny- The Killer of La Costa Prenta

Hello, my name is Premier Milenkov. I will tell you the story of the Killer of La Costa Prenta.

One day, Handy Manny and all his friends went down to La Costa Prenta for a vacation. All the tools got out to stretch their non-existent legs and arms, while Manny, Kelly, and Mr. Lopart stretched their actual legs. As they were stretching, Kelly read the guidebook.

"Hey guys! It says here once a year on the full moon, a serial killer stalks the beaches and streets to pick out his victims, then he leaves the brutally mangled corpses on the steps of the City Hall! And, guess what! Tonight is the full moon! That sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

Manny looked contemplative for a second, then he said

"Si, that sounds very neat. I hope we don't get murdered in our sleep!" Everyone laughed at the silly joke.

A few hours later, the gang and all the tools went down to the beach to have a wacky fun time. The tools were all splashing in the water, while Manny was sitting on the beach towel, watching them. Kelly and Mr. Lopart were out getting ice cream for the whole gang. A few minutes later, Turner and Stretch wanted to go get ice cream.

"Can we get ice cream Manny?"

"Sure, go ahead!" He gave them each one pound and they went to go get ice cream. While they were walking, Turner, TURNED, around and noticed a man in a trench coat following them. When he caught up to them, Turner and Stretch saw that he was wearing clown shoes, and when they looked up, a Pikachu face mask!

"Hi silly guy! That's a funny mask!" He leaned down and picked them up, then put them in his coat pocket.

"Are you taking us to go get ice cream? Thanks!"

A few minutes later, Manny's cell phone rang. He answered with

"Hola! How is it going?"

All there was was breathing on the other end.

"That's a silly voice mister! I think you may have the wrong number though!"

"if you want to see your tools again, you will ALL meet me at the docks at midnight. Don't call the cops."

"Cool! Are we playing hide and seek? Neato! Thanks mister."

He hung up. Kelly and Mr. Lopart got back then, with dozens of ice cream bars. Kelly asked

"Where are Turner and Stretch?"

"They're playing hide and seek! We're going to play tonight at midnight on the docks!"

"That sounds fun!"

Mr. Lopart, always the stick in the mud, said

"Oh boy, hide and seek. Here we go." Manny leapt up and struck Mr. Lopart in the face, knocking him down. He kicked him repeatedly, while shouting

"Mr. Lopart! Hide and seek is fun! Hide and seek IS FUN! IT IS FUN." Mr. Lopart got up and said

"You're right Manny! I was wrong. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes!" Everyone laughed.

That night, at midnight, the whole gang was at the docks, waiting.

"I wonder where they are?" Manny voiced.

"They're probably waiting for us to find us, silly!" Kelly said. Manny grabbed her by the throat and slapped her in the face.

"You're the silly one! YOU'RE THE SILLY ONE."

"You're right Manny. I'm sorry." Everyone laughed. Suddenly, there was a splash!

"Kelly!" Manny said. "Go see what that was! Take Pat and Rusty with you!"

"Ok Manny!" They all said in unison. They all walked the 40 yards to the splash. They were looking in the water, when pat noticed Turner's and Stretch's bodies floating in the water!

"I found you guys!" Pat said. Suddenly, the noose below him tightened, and he was dragged into the darkness.

"Wheeeeeee!" Suddenly there was a screeching sound, and Pat's decapitated head came flying out of the shadows. Kelly picked it up and licked it.

"Yummy!" Suddenly, a dark figure was behind Kelly, and ripped both her arms off!

"Ahhhhh!" Kelly screamed. "This isn't normal hide and seek!" The figure then ripped her throat out with its bare hands. Rusty turned around and exclaimed

"Thats funny!" The figure then closed in on him.

Manny and the remaining members of the gang were waiting for them to get back, when they heard the screeching sound.

"Let's go investigate!" Manny said.

"Ok." Everyone said together. They all trundled along, behind Manny. Dusty was in the back, and he didn't notice a creeping shadow behind him. He was grabbed and brought into the night. Dusty giggled silently, because he had a claw over his mouth. Dusty was then snapped in half.

Manny stopped, and said

"Where is Dusty?" Dusty's two halves came flying out and impaled themselves into Mr. Lopart's neck. He gurgled and fell down, dead. Manny curb stomped the body, saying

"This isn't the time for a nap!" Suddenly, a grenade rolled into their midst. Squeeze picked it up, and said

"What is th-" But she didn't have time to finish, because she blew up. Manny exclaimed, and said

"That was freaky." He picked up Flicker, and started shining him around. He passed over a monstrous shape, who was holding Felipe's snapped body in its hands. The monster growled, and ran at them.

The next morning, the whole town gathered to see who was dead. As it turns out, it was 3 people and 8 tools. One person said

"Well at least they were tourists."


End file.
